


The Story of you and me

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Based on a Tumblr Post, Charles could really do with a hug bless him, Charles gets emotional in this, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fighting, Fluff, Gangs, Guns, Heist, Heist AU, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Origin Story, Pierre could do with a hug too tbh, Sebastian and Lewis being sweet to Charles, Sebastian dad hours, warehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: The story of how Pierre and Charles met and how Pierre came to be in CarbonOrAnother part of my heist au which is Pierre/Charles backstory
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: F1 heist au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Story of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr post](https://eight-hearts.tumblr.com/post/639492987051802624/can-you-please-post-the-link-to-the-f1-heist-au)
> 
> Thanks to [@formulola](https://formulola.tumblr.com/)

As Charles sat on the couch in Lewis and Sebastian’s apartment, he reflected on the past couple of months and wondered how had actually gotten through it all. It started with his breakdown back in September, it wasn’t the first one he’s ever had but it was the biggest one he’s ever had. He was lucky Sebastian had found him because he didn’t think he could get out of that himself. Then Max ended up in hospital over Christmas and Charles couldn’t help wondering if he should have seen the signs beforehand and then maybe Max wouldn’t have ended up in the medical room. 

Sebastian’s fingers were carding through his hair, Charles’ head was in the German’s lap and his feet were in Lewis’ lap. It was his first mission back in the field tomorrow, since his breakdown and Charles was nervous, of course he was. He’d be stupid not be. It was also the first time he and Max were going to be partnered up, Lewis was still convinced they were going to tear into each other but Sebastian had managed to convince Lewis to let them go together. 

It was going to be a simple mission, all they had to do was clear a small warehouse. The warehouse contained antiques, Daniel had accidentally found it while on the run from Fernando. 

Charles had fallen asleep on the couch that night with Sebasitan still carding his fingers through Charles hair until he realised he was asleep. He carried Charles to the spare bedroom while Lewis opened the door and got the bed ready. Charles often slept in their spare bedroom but there were times he couldn’t sleep and he’d end up in Lewis and Sebasitan’s bed, the older couple comforting him until Charles fell asleep. 

“He’s going to be okay.” Lewis whispered as he tucked an arm around Sebastian’s waist as Sebastian watched Charles. 

“I’m just scared.” Sebastian whispered back as they walked to their own bedroom.

“I know, Seb but he’s going to have Max there. Max will make sure he’s okay.” Lewis reassured him.

When Charles woke the next morning it was to Lewis opening the curtains, the blinding sun making Charles scrunch his eyes closed.

“Boiled or scrambled eggs today?” Lewis asked, way too cheerfully for 7am.

“Ugh.” Charles groaned in response. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t know how to make ‘ugh’ eggs.” Lewis laughed in response. 

“Scrambled, please.” Charles managed to respond, he rolled over in the bed and tried to go back to sleep. 

“No, come on Charles.” Lewis came over to him. Charles pouted and did his best puppy eyes. “Sebastian ! He’s doing the eyes again.” Lewis called out to his boyfriend, Sebastian came into the room.

“Why can’t you say no to the eyes yet, Lew?” He questioned. “And you, Charles, need to get up now or you can make your own breakfast.” That made Charles get out of bed and head to the shower.

“He wants scrambled eggs.” Lewis told Sebastian.

“And what do you want, my love?” Sebastian kissed Lewis’ forehead.

“I’ll take some vegan yogurt and granola please.” He kissed Sebastian’s jaw and followed him into the kitchen.

By the time Charles finished in the shower his breakfast was waiting for him at the island counter, Charles hopped up on the stool beside Lewis and started eating. As he ate, Charles thought about the upcoming mission. His nerves had subsided on a little, some remaining back and Charles clung to that. Sometimes his nerves made him stronger, made him more tactile. So Charles held onto those nerves, they grounded him. He needed them even if he didn’t want to admit that. Some days he wishes he wasn’t like this but then he sees how strong it makes him and he holds on to it.

Sebastian sees him and Max off, making sure both of them are equipped and armoured up. Charles appreciates Sebastian helping them, he’s like a dad to both of them. Even though Max has Daniel, Sebastian always keeps an eye on him too. Sebastian tends to keep an eye on all the younger ones, Charles is aware of a new person who’ll be joining the juniors in February, he’s only 16, a bit older than most juniors are but Charles knows Sebastian is already keeping an eye on him. Charles is grateful that Sebastian is always there to pick him up when he falls down.

Max is the one who drives them to the warehouse. Lewis and Daniel were both weary about sending Max out, especially after he’d not long been in the medical room but Kimi had given him a clearance on medical grounds. Max had also begged them because he didn’t want to be couped up, he needed something to keep him distracted and grounded too. They agreed on a compromise, that Max could do small missions but would have to take the rest of that day off too. Max had agreed, Charles had a very similar compromise too but he only had to take the day off if he wanted. Charles and Max had agreed they’d spend the rest of their day binging Netflix together.

The first mistake the boys made was not noticing that light was on inside the warehouse, the second mistake they made was going into the warehouse and the third mistake they made was having their guns out. Nobody expected anyone to be in here, they had someone keep watch for a week and nobody came in or out but this time there was a sheepish boy in the corner, crying. He looked about a year older than Max and Charles did, he had heard them come in and he met their eyes with terror in his own. He held his arms up, dropping a shirt he was holding. Charles and Max shared a glance. 

“Please don’t shoot me. I know why you’re here, you want this warehouse for your business deals but I just need two more days to clean out this stuff. You must understand it’s not easy for me, I have no idea where he's gone, looking at this stuff gets to me.” The boy pleaded with them, Charles looked at Max with a face of ‘we can’t do anything’ and Max returned the look.

“We aren’t here for that, we don’t even know who you are. We are on the run from someone.” Charles lied quickly , he was a professional at lying. That was basically his job, he’d lie and act dumb in front of people to get things. 

“Oh.” The boy turned red with embarrassment. “You can stay here if you need to.” Max and Charles looked at each other.

“Are you sure?” Max asked. “We can find somewhere else, we only need to wait about twenty minutes.” 

“I’m sure.” He told Max, Max nodded and then pulled his phone out. Charles could only assume he was texting Lewis telling him the situation and that they were fine, his phone rang a minute later and Max went off into the corner and started speaking fast into the phone.

“I’m Pierre.” He held his hand out.

“Dangerous game giving strangers your name.” Charles looked at the hand.

“Dangerous game entering random warehouses with guns.” The stranger, Pierre, answered.

“Even more dangerous game giving strangers with guns your name.” 

“Touché.” Pierre said.

“You sound French.” Charles commented.

“I am french.” Charles mentally face palmed.

“Charles.” He held his hand out, Pierre shook it. “That’s Max.” He pointed towards the corner where Charles could hear he was talking to Daniel. “So you own this place?” 

“Not really. It was my fathers, he had to fl-leave. He had to leave. Someone called Fernando? I think he wanted his head and as payment I have to give them this warehouse but I still have to pay for it. My dad loved to collect antiques so time to sell them all so I can afford this place.” Pierre looked around, a frown on his face.

“Fernando?” Pierre hummed in agreement. “Fernando Alonso?” Charles asked.

“You know him?” Pierre looked at him.

“You could say something like.” Charles excused himself and went over to Max who was on the phone. “Daniel, get me Seb, right now.” Charles waited while Daniel passed the phone over, Max glaring at him. 

“Charles?” Seb came over the phone.

“Fernando is going to be doing some business deals in this warehouse.” 

“Really?”

“From what Pierre said.” Charles said.

“Pierre?”

“The boy we found.” Charles told him.

“I’ll let Lew know, now give the phone back to Max.” Charles rolled his eyes, handed the phone back and went over to Pierre who was picking up the shirt.

“Who are you running from?” Pierre asked.

“Everyone and everything.” Charles joked. “Oh, umm, sorry. It’s a joke. Just someone who wants us dead.” Charles replied.

“Why would anyone want you dead?” Pierre looked at him.

“Long story, for another time.” Charles told him.

“Another time?” Pierre questioned. Charles blinked at him.

“I mean I assume you have a phone correct?” Pierre nodded. “Well I’ll make you a deal, you keep me updated on Fernando’s plans for this place and I’ll give you my number.” Charles smiled.

“Deal but can I ask why you want updates on him?” Pierre questioned.

“Let’s just say I know people who would do anything for information on him.” Charles explained. “Please just tell me you aren’t working for him.”

“Oh no, never. After I saw the pain he caused my father, I could never even if I owed it to him.” Pierre told him as Charles found a random paper and pen and wrote his number down.

“Fernando isn’t the nicest of people.” He handed Pierre the paper. “Text me.”

“Charles, we have to go.” Max called from the corner which he had now stepped out of.

“Remember, anything you find out, text me.” Charles said as he left quickly with Max.

He left a very confused Pierre behind. To Pierre it hadn’t seemed like they were running from anyone. They had empty duffle bags on them and guns. Why would they have bags if they were running? Pierre had a slight suspicion that they were going to rob him but then they saw him but if they still wanted the stuff in here why would Charles give him his number?

————————

It was two days later when Pierre had texted Charles, they were in a meeting, Lewis droning on about who knows what, Charles definitely didn’t know he wasn’t even paying attention. He was daydreaming about anything his mind wanted to but he was brought out of that by his phone vibrating against his thigh. 

**Unknown Number:** It’s Pierre, Fernando is moving into day. I’ve had to give over the keys and things. I no longer have access to it but I saw a lot of science equipment.

**Charles:** Thank you, seriously. I owe you one.

“He’s moving drugs.” Charles randomly announced while Lewis was still mid sentence.

“I don’t think Valtteri is moving drugs, Charles.” Sebastian told him.

“Not Valtteri.” Charles rolled his eyes. “Fernando.” 

“How do you know that?” Lewis asked him.

“Pierre, the guy who was in the warehouse, told me. They’re moving science equipment in.” Charles said.

“I’ll look into it, cheers man.” Charles smiled at him and then went back to his phone, Lewis seemed to have seen Charles on his phone but just let him get on with it.

**Pierre** : You don’t owe me anything.

**Charles** : I do, you don’t understand how much help this is going to be.

**Pierre** : Why would it help?

**Charles** : I can’t tell you that.

**Pierre** : This might be a bit fast or forward but would you like to hang out sometime? I could use some friends, I don’t have anyone now my father has gone.

**Charles** : How about tonight?

**Pierre** : Sure, you can come to my apartment for 6. I’ll make you some pasta. I’ll send the address.

**Charles** : Don’t poison me though.

**Pierre** : I would never poison anyone, I don’t have that in me, who would? Why would you murder people? What do you gain?

**Charles** : Are you okay?

**Pierre** : Sorry, just since my father was almost murdered it’s all I can think about.

**Charles** : You can talk about it later, if you need to.

Charles had told Sebastian he was spending the night at his own apartment when really he’d be sneaking out to go across town. Charles wished Pierre lived closer but he hated travelling. It would be okay though, he could take one of the cars in the garage and that is exactly what he did. He took the Ferrari, obviously it was Charles after all. 

“That’s a flashy car you have.” Pierre said, he was waiting for Charles at the apartment block entrance. “Must have cost you a lot.” Charles looked back at the car and tried not to last. It hadn’t cost him anything, they had stolen it and changed the number plates and anything else that made it recognisable.

“Something like that.” Charles said as they climbed the stairs to Pierre’s apartment.

Spending time with Pierre was nice. He was funny and Pierre gave an insight into his past but Charles mostly stayed quiet about his past. It wasn’t nice and he couldn’t exactly tell Pierre about working for Carbon. He definitely didn’t want to tell Pierre about his breakdowns which seemed to take over his life. The pasta was amazing, Pierre could really cook. Charles even asked for seconds although he was full he still managed to eat it. They were laughing about something Charles can’t remember when his phone rang. He answered it without looking who was calling.

“Charles, where the hell are you?” Sebastian all but shouted at him.

“In my apartment, like I said I was.” Charles responded.

“No, you are not because I’m in your apartment.”

“Shit.” Charles responded.

“Yeah, shit, Charles.” Sebastian replied back.

“Why are you in my apartment?” Charles asked him.

“I came to drop you round some food.” Sebastian explained. “Where are you?”

“Out.” Was Charles’ response.

“Out where Charlie?” Charles could hear Sebastian trying to calm himself.

“Out.” 

“You can’t just leave without telling anyone where you are going.” 

“Why can’t I? I’m an adult now.” Charles argued.

“Because what if what happens in September happens again and you’re alone? I can’t bear that though Charles.” Sebastian sounded like he was getting choked up.

“I’ll make a compromise with you. You don’t ask me where I’ve been and I’ll come back in an hour.” Charles said.

“Promise me you're safe and okay.” 

“I promise, Seb.” Charles promised him.

“I’ll be waiting for you. Don’t do anything stupid.” Sebastian hung up.

“Was that your boyfriend?” Pierre asked him seriously and Charles bursted out into laughter, Pierre just stared at him confused.

“One minute.” Charles did his best to subside the laughter. “Oh god, no. He’s like my dad.” Charles started laughing again which set Pierre off. “We are just close, he helped me last year when I needed someone. I owe him my life.”

“So he’s not your boyfriend?”

“Never. Would never look at him like that.” Charles laughed again.

“You have a cute laugh.” Pierre complimented him, Charles blushed and Charles never blushed. He had to flirt with people for a living and somehow he never blushed but this simple boy he met not even three days ago could.

When Charles got back an hour later, Sebastian was waiting for him at Charles’ apartment. Sebastian had the disapproving dad look on and Charles just offered him a shoulder shrug and smile. It took Sebastian less than 30 seconds to give in, he came over and hugged Charles.

“Next time at least tell me you are going out. I’m too young to have a heart attack.” Sebastian told him.

“Too young? You’re an old man.” Charles pointed out.

“Charles.” He folded his arms.

“Sebastian.” Charles copied his pose.

“To say you are 18, you really are acting like a small child.” Charles stuck his tongue out in response before belly flopping onto his couch. 

“Stay and watch a film with me?” 

“It’s 10pm.” Sebastian commented.

“Please.” He pointed.

“On two conditions, It’s one film and you eat the leftovers I brought over.” 

“Deal.” Charles turned his tv on.

——————————

Charles started calling Pierre daily, the two of them sharing their day with each other, well it was mostly Pierre. Charles couldn’t exactly tell him he was robbing and murdering people, could he? Charles knew he couldn’t let himself fall for Pierre, it wasn’t frowned upon to date people outside of Carbon, Lewis didn’t mind as long as they kept themselves safe. It was more the fact it was difficult to keep coming up with lies and fake work days. Pierre still wasn’t exactly sure what Charles worked as because he never asked and Charles never told him. It was something that went unsaid between the two of them. Charles didn’t want to continue lying to Pierre which is why he decided to try and not fall for Pierre, which was proving difficult every time he heard Pierre’s voice or his laugh. His laugh drew Charles in more and more every time he heard it. 

One day when Charles visited Pierre he sat at his table, there were laptop parts all over it.

“What are you doing?” Charles asked.

“My laptop motherboard broke so I’m fixing it.” Pierre gestured to the parts.

“You into engineering then?”

“No, I’m more into computers that sort of stuff.” Pierre replied.

“Like hacking?”

“I’ve only done basic ones, nothing special, now tell me how your day was while i work.” Pierre offered him the seat beside him, Charles took it.

The next day Pierre had a hacking book left outside his door, there was no note or anything to suggest who it was from. Pierre could only guess, he assumed it was Charles (It was) because he was the only one who Pierre had told. The book talked you through some hard level stuff. Pierre spent the rest of the day trying out what the book told him and he found out that he had a talent in this area. He could do that hacks in almost half the time the book had said it would take.

Pierre spent the next few weeks working at his skill, refining it and finding courses online. He hadn’t told Charles about it and he hadn’t asked. Pierre always closed his laptop whenever Charles would be around, he didn’t know how he’d react to someone trying to get into the government’s documents.

Charles and Pierre were sitting close on the couch when Pierre switched over to the news. They were documenting the recent heist Carbon had done. They had cleared half a car dealership out, Charles tried his best to keep a poker face about it although he felt himself tensing. He noticed Pierre watching the news intensely.

“What do you think of this Carbon business then?” Pierre asked and Charles had to think quickly.

“Who’s Carbon?” Charles cursed himself mentally.

“Do you not watch the news?” Pierre asked.

“More of a Netflix guy.” 

“Ahh, well they are this criminal gang. They seem clever. Don’t tell anyone this but I’ve been trying to trace them down with my laptop, trying to hack into their system. It seems weak, I’m surprised I found it.” Charles blinked in shock.

“You shouldn’t do that!” Charles said quickly. “I mean, they’re a gang aren’t they, what if they come after you? Didn’t you learn anything from your dad?” 

“I suppose you are right.” He looked over to his laptop. 

They didn’t say much for the rest of the evening, Charles didn’t trust himself not to slip up. Pierre turned the news off and put something on Netflix for them to watch. Charles moved slightly closer to Pierre on the couch, trying to comfort his friend the best he could. When they left Charles placed a kiss on Pierre’s cheek, leaving the latter a blushing mess at the door.

When Charles got back to headquarters he went straight to Sebastian and Lewis’ apartment, he didn’t even knock but he wished he did when he walked in on them making out. He rolled his eyes and walked in.

“You guys seriously need to up your security digitally.” Lewis looked at him questioningly. “Pierre almost hacked into it until I told him to stop. He said it’s weak, sort your stuff out.” Charles had told Lewis and Sebastian who he had been going to visit about two weeks ago. He couldn’t stand Sebastian’s dad glare every time he came home anymore.

“He almost did what?” Lewis asked.

“I gave him a hacking book because I noticed he was good with computers and he was intrigued by Carbon on the news and tried to hack into us.” Charles explained.

“Why would you do that?” Sebastian asked, his voice raising a little.

“Because I like him! Okay, I like him but I can’t really be with him unless he’s in Carbon.” Charles raised his hands in defeat, Sebastian came over and hugged him.

“Next time lead with that Chaos.” Sebastian held him, he looked over a Lewis.

“I’ll get someone to watch him when you aren’t there and I’ll speak to Max and Carlos.” Lewis told him.

“So he could join us?” Charles looked at him, wide-eyed.

“Yes, if he wants to. After we look at him you need to speak to him before we make an offer.” Charles nodded and invited Lewis into the hug, the leader joining.

Charles knew Pierre was being watched for the next couple of weeks, he’d always spot Valtteri or Daniel lurking nearby. He didn’t acknowledge them in casei Pierre was watching. Charles didn’t know if Pierre knew he was being followed and watched but he got his answer when he went around to offer him a place in Carbon after Lewis had agreed they needed Pierre.

“I think I’m being followed.” Pierre randomly said as they were watching some film on Netflix. 

“I know.” Charles thought it was better to dive in head first.

“What?” Pierre paused the film and looked at him in shock.

“I know you’re being followed.” Charles repeated.

“How?”

“Because i work with the people who are following you, my boss got them to follow you because we want to offer you a job in our hacking department.”

“Charles, I don’t even know where you work.” Pierre pointed out.

“I work for Carbon.” Charles had never seen someone’s head turn so fast.

“Carbon? As in the criminal group you told me you knew nothing about?” Pierre said and then a flash of realisation came across his face. “You mean the group I was hacking into? Oh my god are you going to kill me? Am i going to die? Is this my dad all over again?” Pierre rambled and the only way Charles could see Pierre was shutting up was by him kissing him. Charles didn’t want their first kiss to be like this but Pierre was freaking out.

Charles leaned forward and kissed Pierre just as he went to talk again, he felt Pierre freeze for a moment but then he kissed back. Pierre’s hands found his way to Charles' face, cupping him closer.

“I couldn’t tell you, you must understand. I told the boss how good you are and he’s been watching you. Now, he wants you to come and work for us.” Charles told him, their faces still close together.

“Really?” Charles nodded. “Is that why that hacking book was left on my door? Did you do that?” Charles nodded again and Pierre kissed him.

“We don’t really date out of our Carbon group.” Charles mumbled, getting flustered.

“You want to date me?” Pierre asked.

“I do.” Pierre kissed him again. 

“What if I don’t do the job to their standards?” Pierre asked.

“Considering you successfully hacked into us, yes I know about that, especially after I had told you not too and we were on high alert, we need you. I need you.” Charles said.

Pierre’s first week at Carbon went well, he got to meet everyone and got Sebasitan’s dad chat. Charles rolled his eyes the entire time, he was sure they were going to get stuck at some point. Pierre fitted in well, he worked with Max and Carlos to make their security walls stronger.

The weeks after that were just as good. Pierre did his first mission, he had made an agreement with Lewis he wouldn’t go into the action but he didn’t think he could handle that. He mostly sat in the car, hacking from there but sometimes he had to go up the building which he was fine with as long as we weren’t involved in the action.

It was all going smoothly until Charles had another breakdown, it had almost been a year since his last big one. Everything was getting a little too much for him and he didn’t know how to ask for help. He was trying to keep an eye on Pierre and making sure he was fitting in fine while doing all his work. He was worrying about Pierre going out on missions while he was worrying about his own missions. One day he just cracked.

They were in a meeting one morning, Lewis assigning everyone their new missions. Once Lewis got around to Charles, he tried to get his attention because it was obvious he had zoned out. That’s when Charles broke, he just started crying. Sebastian acted first, wrapping his arms around Charles while Lewis dismissed everyone. Only Sebastian, Lewis, Pierre and Max stayed behind. Sebastian held him as he sobbed. Lewis took Pierre over into the corner.

“Has Charles told you about this?” Lewis questioned.

“No.” Pierre replied.

“He had a pretty big breakdown about a year ago. Imagine this but about ten times worse. He just overworks himself too much, some other stuff from his past but I’ll let him tell you when he’s ready to do so.” Lewis explained.

“What can I do to help him?” Pierre looked over to him where he was crying into Sebastian’s chest.

“Comfort it, let him know you are there for him, make sure he eats and showers. Last time he liked going on a walk at least once a day. He likes to have Sebastian available at all times but I don’t know if that will change now you are here.” 

“They seem close.” Pierre commented.

“They are. Sebastian practically is his dad.” Lewis looked over at them too.

“Pear..” He heard Charles say, his voice already raspy. Lewis encouraged him to go over.

“I’m here, Charlie.” Charles attached himself to Pierre the minutes he was in arms length.

It wasn’t easy taking care of Charles during this but Pierre was willing to learn. He got some help from Sebastian, the German came over at least once a day to check up on him. Charles told him some things from his past that his mind liked to bring up sometimes, Pierre held Charles close after that. 

They were on their daily walk, Pierre held Charles’ hand tightly. The Monégasque walked close by him, their shoulders bumping. Carbon’s headquarters wasn’t too far from a lake, the two of them were walking around it now. It was nice and peaceful, nothing but them and nature. Well, it was peaceful till they were ambushed. 

“Nice to see you again Charles.” Daniil smiled at them. “I believe your little boy toy here owes us something.” Pierre had stopped paying the warehouse under Lewis’ instructions.

“He doesn’t owe you anything.” Pierre didn’t expect Charles to speak, he’d been quiet since the breakdown. He spoke a little but he didn’t expect him to confront whoever this was. 

“He owes us money.” Daniil pulled a gun out holding it at Pierre, Charles dropped his hand. What happened next seemed to go buy in a blur. Pierre saw Charles bring his foot up, he kicked his face and then the gun. It happened very quickly. When Daniil went to hit Charles, he acted fast and grabbed his arm, quickly tucking it behind his back. He hit him to the floor and grabbed the gun, holding it to his head.

“Listen to me and listen to me well. He owes you nothing. Nothing at all, mess with us and you mess with Carbon. I know full well if you saw Lewis you’d run in the opposite direction.” Charles thrusted the gun against his head. “This is over, tell your little boss that too. Don’t you dare mess with Pierre, now leave before I shoot you.” Charles backed away from him, Daniil looked as if he was going to do something but Charles just held the gun tightly. He turned and left. “Are you okay, P?” 

“I should be asking you that.” Pierre was still staring at the spot Daniil had been. He had never seen Charles in. “That was hot though.” Charles laughed and kissed him, it was good to see Charles laugh again.

“We should get back, tell Lew and Seb.” Charles kissed him again before offering his hand. 

Pierre took it and the two of them walked back together. Charles was getting better and Pierre was a big help with that. Charles was happy with Pierre, he couldn’t have been happier even with the breakdown affecting them. Sebastian also approved of them which was a bonus, Charles would have gone behind his back if he didn’t. Charles couldn’t have been more grateful that Daniel had accidentally found the warehouse that brought him and Pierre together

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@landonorrisgeorgerussell](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
